vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucian
|-|Lucian= |-|PROJECT Lucian= |-|High Noon Lucian= Summary Lucian wields relic weapons imbued with ancient power and stands a stalwart guardian against the undead. His cold conviction never wavers, even in the face of the maddening horrors he destroys beneath his hail of purifying fire. Lucian walks alone on a grim mission: to purge the spirits of those ensnared in undeath, his eternal beloved among them. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C Name: Lucian, the Purifier Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Undead Hunter, PROJECT Initiative member, Demon Hunter, Half Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert marksman, Can fire light-based projectiles from his pistols, Can hit intangible and incorporeal enemies, Holy Manipulation, can erase undead, spirits, souls etc, Intangibility and short range Teleportation with relentless pursuit and Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|High Noon=Everything in base in addition to, Hellfire Manipulation, Flight, Transformation, Portal Creation (Can create portals to Hell), Dimensional Travel, Darkness Manipulation/Intangibility (via entering and turning into shadows), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (resisted Karthus' attempt to control his mind) and Corruption (resisted the corruption of his body caused by his demon transformation) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions). His Lightslingers ignore conventional durability against evil beings | Town level (Stronger than before). His Lightslingers ignore conventional durability against evil beings Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (At least comparable to if not superior to fodder ghouls that can tag Olaf, Able to fight at speeds comparable to Thresh, Olaf, and Miss Fortune). Speed of Light attack speed with lasers. | Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Comparable to a person that could dodge a bullet at extremely close range). Speed of Light attack speed with lasers. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with his pistols Standard Equipment: "Lightslingers" (His pistols)/ S-10 and L-20 Lightcasters (PROJECT Lucian only), Carved Silver Awl Intelligence: Above average (An experienced undead hunter and combatant) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lightslinger:' After using an ability, Lucian's next basic attack within 3 seconds shoots twice, dealing bonus physical damage on the second shot, which also applies on-hit effects and can Critical strike icon critically strike, with its bonus critical damage halved against champions and monsters. If Lucian's primary target is killed before the second shot can go off, he automatically shoots another enemy. *'Piercing Light:' After a 0.35-second delay, Lucian fires a laser in the direction of the target enemy, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a line. **'Fixed Energy Rails:' PROJECT Lucian's version of Piercing Light. Accessible from both the S-10 and L-20 Lightcasters, the pistols when synced fire a fixed beam towards a targeted location. *'Ardent Blaze:' Lucian fires a shot that explodes in a cross pattern upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing magic damage, marking enemies hit for 6 seconds and granting sight of them for the duration. If Lucian or allied champions damage a marked target with basic attacks or abilities, he gains bonus movement speed for 1 second. **'L-21 Cluster Chamber:' PROJECT Lucian's version of Ardent Blaze. Accessible from the L-20 Lightcaster, the Cluster Chamber fires a cross like beam towards the selected target that temporarily incapacitates a target. *'Relentless Pursuit:' Lucian dashes a short distance. Relentless Pursuit's cooldown is reduced by 1 second for each of Lightslinger's strikes, doubled to 2 seconds against enemy champions. Relentless Pursuit resets Lucian's autoattack timer. **'MC-X Firing Piston:' A device used by PROJECT Lucian that gives the user additional movement on a battlefield. *'The Culling:' Lucian fires shots in the target direction for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage to the first enemy they collide with. While using The Culling, Lucian cannot use basic attacks or damaging abilities, and can only be interrupted by crowd control that inhibits his ability to use basic attacks, but is ghosted, can move freely, and can activate Relentless Pursuit. The Culling can be reactivated to end its effects immediately. *'S-10 Lightcaster' A pistol with an Ion Caster Core that fires light beams charged via a secondary focusing chamber. Ions channeled through the primary chamber yield additional charges. *'L-20 Lightcaster' An activated Heavy Light Amplifier that fires tracking flares capable of long range target acquisition. Compatible with an Ion Caster Core. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Hunters Category:Humans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:League of Legends